overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Maid
Maid is a job class that hailed originally from the New World. Background To become a proper Maid, it requires a long period of training as Yuri was shown to be teaching Tuare various things like the proper walking posture. Her guidance would also include the duties a regular maid must usually carry out in everyday life.Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus The Pleiades Day At some point during her hours of training daily, Tuare was able to eventually gain a job level in the Maid class.Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus Character Sheet: Tuareninya Veyron By New World norm or standard, a windowless stone-walled room that let in the cold but not the sun or a damp and dark room with poor ventilation were the typical examples of rooms that normal maids lived in. In most noble residences, maids often appeared before guests and thus were allowed to take baths. However, all they were allowed to use was cold water only and no hot water.Overlord Second Half Chapter 9: Interlude For the Re-Estize Kingdom, the maids who worked in the palace were different from normal maids in that they were the daughters of noble houses who came to gain experience. In a way, the maids held a higher position than a lowly-born like Climb. Especially the ones who worked close to the royal family, most of them were daughters of high-ranking nobility. They would feel displeasure at the notion of having to lower their head to a man or woman who was less than a commoner was a show of anger among maids who hailed from that country. Some of the nobles' maids worked as spies for highly-ranking people such as Cocco Doll who is connected to the illegal Slave Trade.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses Even for nobles, it was common for a woman who could not inherit their prestigious household to follow the path of a maid profession.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 3: Those Who Pick Up, Those Who Are Picked Up Known Maids * Tuareninya Veyron * Clairna Al Arnazia Ferec * Headhunter Rabbit * Panasis Enex Liliel Gran Known Maid Groups * Pleiades * Homunculus Maids Abilities and Powers The duties of any maids tend to be commonly the same regardless of the different masters like Princess Renner and Ainz Ooal Gown they served under. However, the days and hours a maid spent doing their job is scheduled differently by their masters. For starters, in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz's 41 homunculus maids were organized into two different work shifts; the day shift and the night shift. The former had 30 people and the latter had 10, while the one remaining person got the day off. After calculating the working days for the maids, the announcement that they would have a break every 41 days.Overlord Volume 08 Story 2: A Day in Nazarick Trivia * While almost all members of the Pleiades except Aureole Omega are maids, they do not seem to have any levels for it as a class. * Unlike the roles of ordinary maids, the Pleiades are considered "battle maids" created by several members of Ainz Ooal Gown to also have a role in combat. * Currently, it is unclear whether the Homunculus Maids possess this class despite being a maid. References }} Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes